


Sundry Haiku

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Occasionally I write a haiku in the Disqus comments.  Deathless? No, but here they are all the same.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I almost invariably create these as part of a haiku chain - I'm not creative enough to come up with these without such prompting.

_Adv II page 152 (no reference to the page content)_  
Dawn comes earlier  
as the kowhai trees bloom, but  
moon cakes are here now.

 _Adv II page 181 (crew traipsing through Finnish bog next to fallen airplane)_  
Soft cat footfalls through  
soft light we follow; not all  
had such soft landing

 _Adv II page 187 (troll remains hanging from trees)_  
They no longer care  
Who once roamed forest shadows  
but now under ice

 _Adv II page 268 (Lalli procures umbrellas but Kitty is disturbed)_  
Old brollies, joints creak,  
still they keep off rain. Now...psssh?  
Some other creaking?

 _Adv II page 309 (Onni is surprised when Lalli calls him out for his 'scary' signs)_  
I am so clever  
Artful ruse makes me grin but  
then turns to chagrin  



	2. The Prompt was 'Nostalgia'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the Chapter Break Filler event between chaps 8 & 9 of Adv. II

Here, snow drifts inside  
Crude shelter, good enough, though...  
I dream of ice cream.

\-----  
Did I ever tell  
about the time a PlayGuy  
I threw killed a troll?

\----  
The crosswords were mine,  
yours the rest of the paper.  
Now - insulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first one - random early-years taking shelter inside a decrepit house, probably Finns, knowing their pre-Rash _per capita_ ice cream intake  
> second one - Veeti  
> third one - I had the prologue Västerströms in mind, but it also applies to Gøran & Ingrid


End file.
